


È L'ORA DEL BAGNO

by Amrty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrty/pseuds/Amrty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storia pubblicata anche in EFP...<br/>Tradire così Wincest e Padackles mi sembra ignobile.<br/>Ma tutto ciò prende spunto da un contorto sogno fatto sta notte e non ho avuto scelta. Dovevo scriverla.</p>
    </blockquote>





	È L'ORA DEL BAGNO

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata anche in EFP...  
> Tradire così Wincest e Padackles mi sembra ignobile.  
> Ma tutto ciò prende spunto da un contorto sogno fatto sta notte e non ho avuto scelta. Dovevo scriverla.

Perfino la natura si è zittita.

Qualcosa di grave è appena accaduto.

Qualcosa di terribile è appena successo.

La foresta ha tremato questa notte.

Le foglie si sono tinte di rosso.

Gli animali spariti, gli uccelli muti.

 

Quella notte una grande battaglia è stata combattuta.

E vinta.

Gli Alpha sconfitti.

Ma non senza aver pagato a duro prezzo questa vittoria.

Chi più, chi meno ora tutti sono nelle proprie case a leccarsi le ferite.

Scott ha Allison che lo cura amorevolmente, a quanto pare rischiare la vita riavvicina sempre una coppia.

Erica, Boyd e Isaac sono con Peter dal Dott. Deaton.

Ma quello per cui trattengono tutti il fiato è proprio Derek.

Il loro capo. La loro guida.

Nel momento decisivo è stato lui a condurre i giochi.

È grazie a lui se sono tutti vivi e gli Alpha sconfitti.

 

Il dottore non poteva prendersi cura di tutti così aveva spiegato a Stiles cosa fare e l'aveva spedito a casa.

Con Derek.

 

In quella stanza ogni rumore era ovattato.

Tutto così silenzioso.

Surreale.

Tutto sembra girare al rallentatore, in sordina.

Perfino Stiles, che di solito è una macchinetta parlante senza interruttore, è muto.

L'unico suono è quello del gocciolio dell'acqua.

 

Sono passati diversi giorni da quella notte e Derek, sotto le abili cure del figlio dello sceriffo, si stava lentamente rimettendo in forze.

Ferito e quasi moribondo Derek sembrava più umano che mai.

Ma lupo mannaro o meno, dopo diversi giorni Derek aveva bisogno di un bagno.

Ecco perché ora erano in quella stanza, con Derek nudo dentro la vasca ricolma di acqua calda.

Stiles decise di iniziare con lo shampoo. Non sembrava una cosa così difficile no?

 

Quando aveva spiegato a Derek le sue intenzioni, il lupo non sembrava molto convinto. Ecco perché dopo averlo accompagnato al bagno Stiles era uscito dietro sua richiesta. Derek si era spogliato ed era riuscito ad entrare nella vasca, poi Stiles bussò alla porta ed entrò spiegando a Derek che era pienamente consapevole della situazione imbarazzante, più per lui che per il lupo sosteneva, e sperava proprio che una volta guarito del tutto Derek non decidesse di ucciderlo per questo. Ma era anche consapevole che Derek da solo non ci sarebbe riuscito a lavarsi.

Rovesciò mezzo tubetto di shampoo sulla testa di Derek in religioso silenzio. Quando aveva provato a spezzare quel silenzio così pesante aveva infatti ricevuto un ringhio di risposta che lo aveva ammutolito. Non voleva far arrabbiare il lupo, aveva bisogno di riposo e relax gli aveva spiegato il dottore. Certo è che forse avere intorno un iperattivo e logorroico come Stiles forse non era stata l'idea migliore allora. Ma secondo il dottore avere intorno un umano era la cosa migliore per Derek ora. E quindi.

Stiles iniziò a massaggiare la cute di Derek per insaponarli i capelli.

Era così rilassante.

Stiles neppure se ne accorse che, nonostante i capelli di Derek fossero perfettamente insaponati, lui continuò a massaggiare la testa di quel lupo così irascibile anche da moribondo.

Derek da parte sua fu colto impreparato da quel massaggio così delicato e così, bruciava ammetterlo, così piacevole. Le mani di Stiles tra i suoi capelli era un qualcosa di così rilassante e dolce che Derek non voleva certo che smettesse.

Come in uno strano stato di trance Stiles scese a massaggiare anche il collo e le spalle di Derek che, essendo sempre così teso, anche ora che il pericolo era terminato, erano decisamente contratte. Non una parola, non un rumore, solo il gocciolio dell'acqua.

Stiles si spinse oltre. Le sue mani iniziarono a seguire il contorno del petto di Derek. Andarono a contare, una ad una, le costole, sfiorarono i capezzoli fino ad arrivare all'ombelico, proprio al limite dell'acqua.

E poi ripresero ad esplorare quel petto così familiare e così sconosciuto. A seguirne i muscoli, che al tocco di Stiles guizzavano, contraendosi in una morsa di piacere. Fino a soffermarsi nel capezzoli ormai induriti, lentamente, lentamente, le mani che con cerchi concentrici si avvicinavano sempre di più e poi si ritiravano velocemente, come pentite della loro audacia.

Fu in quell'istante che Derek si fece scappare un lamento, e Stiles spaventato ritrasse velocemente le mani. Mani che furono prontamente fermate sul proprio petto da Derek, che agganciò finalmente i proprio occhi con quelli di Stiles.

Occhi rosso fuoco, occhi pieni di desiderio, e passione. Non mettevano paura, e Stiles voleva perdercisi in quei occhi.

Derek prese l'orlo della maglia di Stiles in modo che capisse di togliersela, poi si alzò, e a Stiles mancò il respiro. Davanti a lui Derek in tutto il suo splendore. L'eccitazione evidente.

Un singhiozzo eccitato scappò dalla bocca del ragazzo.

E tanto bastò per dar via libera a Derek.

Si sdraiarono, le mani di Stiles che continuavano la loro esplorazione del corpo di Derek, arpionandosi alla sua schiena, mentre quest'ultimo gli sbottonava i jeans per liberarlo dei restanti indumenti che indossava ancora.

Pochi istanti dopo erano entrambi nudi, inequivocabilmente entrambi eccitati. Derek portò una mano ad accarezzare quel viso, quelle labbra, che spesso l'avevano fatto impazzire, e Stiles ne approfittò per leccare quelle dita, in un gioco al momento così eccitante. Un mezzo urlo, di sorpresa, di piacere, spezzò l'aria quando una di quelle dita, ancora bagnata della propria saliva, venne portata da Derek verso la fessura di Stiles.

Quando fu pronto Derek lo prese, lo prese con decisione ma anche con una dolcezza che non gli si confaceva, mentre continuava a guardarlo negli occhi. Il dolore presto diventò un ricordo, e un immenso piacere lo colse alla sprovvista. Derek capii di poter procedere con maggior decisione e presto l'aria fu piena dei lamenti di piacere, di mezzi singhiozzi trattenuti a stento. Quando vennero però tutti gli sforzi per trattenersi, tra i mezzi sospiri e le suppliche non espresse, furono inutili: vennero entrambi con il nome dell'altro sulle labbra, urlato, senza ritegno, troppo fu il piacere.

La stanza tornò silenziosa, loro due ancora sdraiati fianco a fianco nel pavimento, entrambi a cercar di recuperare un ritmo regolare del cuore e del respiro.

Fu in quel torpore, dove il mondo appare distante e i suoni ovattati, lontani, che Derek si avvicinò a Stiles. Gli occhi non erano più rossi, e mentre lo fissava così, senza dir nulla e far nulla, il cuore di Stiles perse un battito. Ma quando Derek appoggiò le labbra sulle sue il cuore di Stiles partì all'impazzata, le labbra si schiusero in un bacio che sapeva di tutte le cose non dette e che non serviva dire.

Bastava quel bacio, bastava il cuore di Stiles che batteva così forte che anche un udito umano lo avrebbe sentito, bastava la mano di Derek che prendeva delicatamente quella di Stiles per appoggiarsela nel petto in modo che anche lui sentisse il suo battito, impazzito proprio come quello di dell'altro.

Bastava questo.


End file.
